Betting pool
by SamHelenCarterMagnus
Summary: Walter wants to see Sam and Jack get together but little does he know they already are. #3 in the JackSamTogether4ever series


In this 'verse so far is Of jello and Cake, and Vacation spot.

Jack and Sam come out. Told from Walters general P.O.V.

Walter was very very sad. He got the new general last week and SG1 was falling apart. General O'Neill was now two stars and working in Washington. Teal'c had gone to Dakara. Sam was leaving in a few day's and Daniel was staying on for another month, to finish translating what he had.

Walter came into the commissary and sat down. Soon Siler and Sargent Ian Wood joined him. Wood was the Sargent always hung out with Siler with a big wrench.

"Big changes huh." Siler said.

"Yes, definatly." Walter said.

"How big has that betting pool gotten?" Woods asked.

"Over ten grand now. I wish they would just get it over with." Walter said.

His companions nodded their agreement.

Daniel came into the commissary. He grabbed pudding and sat down. He waved to Walter,Woods and Siler.

Sam came in on crutches. A few weeks ago there was an accident off world. Sam broke her leg and that had cut off the remainder of her off world travels down to nothing for the remainder of her stay at the SGC, but she had come across some fountain of youth that made her look a little over five years younger. Scientists were studying it, Sam being one of them. She sat next to Daniel. They began to talk about something and Daniel looked very shocked and then very pleased. He hugged his friend.

Walter strained to hear what she had said but they were way to far away.

Walter went back to work thirty minutes later. He and woods were fixing a electrical panel in the control room. Walter refused to let Siler to do it as usual. They all remembered the last time Siler tried to fix something Electrical. That was only twelve hours ago. Siler now had another scar among thousands.

Walter looked up just in time to see General O'Neill, General Hammond and General Ryan climb up the stairs into the briefing room.

"Incoming wormhole!" Walter announced climbing into his seat. Colonel Carter was right there. The wormhole established.

"Getting Teal'cs IDC. Opening the iris." Walter said. Teal'c had left almost a week ago to go to Dakara.

Teal'c stepped through. Sam went down into the gate room. The two hugged.

"Thanks

"I would not have missed this joyous occasion." Teal'c told her. They went up into the briefing room.

What joyous occasion? Walter wondered. Siler wasn't paying attention. He was sucking on the tip of his thumb. He just shocked himself...Again.

Walter sighed.

"Siler why?"

They went back to work. A half hour Everyone from the briefing room came downstairs.

"Walter put me on base wide." Jack ordered.

"Yes sir." Walter replied flicking a switch. "Your on city wide now sir." Walter told him.

"Hey Everyone it is General O'Neill." Jack began. He looked at Sam who smiled back at him. That gave him all the encouragement he needed. Walter watched this exchange with interest.

"Colonel Carter and I have been dating for 10 months tomorrow." Jack said.

If you listened closely there was whooping and cheering in the halls and all through the mountain. Walter smiled. He was happy for them for finally finding each other. Everyone knew it would happen.

"Walter who won the pool?" Hammond asked.

"You guys bet on us?" Jack asked.

"Of course son." General Ryan said.

Walter took out a clipboard from under his console. He scanned it over.

"It doesn't say anything specific sir, just initials. S.A.M.R.C USAF."

"Oh that's me." Sam said. Everyone looked at her surprised. "My initials Samantha Abigail Marina Rebekah Carter." Sam shrugged. "I doubt anyone else has those initials or name."

"Okay then Colonel. The pot to date is 12,092."

"Wow people were really sure weren't they?" Jack muttered.

Sam suppressed a giggle.

"Well congratulations on your relationship and winning the betting pool Colonel." Hammond smiled at her and gave her a hug.

The world was going to change for all of them really soon.

So did you like? Please review. And just a note, in this universe Jacob doesn't die but he remains with the Tok'ra. Janet Fraiser is also alive but at the USAF academy hospital in a coma. Next up the wedding. Who do you want invited? Who shouldn't come? Give some suggestions.


End file.
